Garrus v Omega
by BobRossBoy
Summary: What will happen when a broken Garrus Vakarian arrives in Omega after Commander Shepard's death. How was Archangel born? Who were his former team and what did Sidonis do to betray them all? Powerful "DeadEye" Garrus. (Nyreen/Garrus) slight (Fem Shepard/Garrus). OC medium. Rated M for possible Adult Situations.


Hey guys, i hope everyone enjoys this story even if no one is still dwelling on ME2 events anymore. The whole Sidonis scenario just kinda popped up again after i played some gold matches yeaterday and this thought came up: "Who and What were Garrus's Squad like?" So i bent a few Cannon rules. Ill let you see how the story unfolds before i say anything too revealing.

_'Thoughts' or Flashback_

"Speech"

**"Yelling" **

The story takes place on Omega 2 months after Shepards death.

ΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠ

"_Omega..._So this is the junk asteroid I've heard so much about." Garrus said to himself, almost disgusted by the antiquated, badly filtered air, and overall all feeling of sin that was the old mining colony. He'd just got through the immigration processing..almost the hard way. If it wasn't for that Turian lady who got that batarian out of his face, he could've been in jail for assault his first day. _Flashback-_

_"Can i help you Mr..."- "Vakarian. Garrus Vakarian. I hate to ask this but what is a young, capable female Turian doing in a place like this hnm?"_

Since Shepard became M.I.A Garrus had become quite a womanizer , though he'd never admit it.

"I appreciate your concern Mr._Vakarian but i can take care of myself. You wouldn't believe how __capable __I am."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Here in Omega you learn not to judge a book by it's cover." _

_Garrus liked this woman. He'd always found it hard to find good and tough. In thier culture most of the female population that weren't in the millitary Cabal division wear seen as very conservative following a code a little similar but less harsh than Krogan female do. He was about ask for her name before a batarian with his face contorted interupted them. _

_"Keep moving Turian. Immigration processing isn't for e-harmony members." The batarian said with a smug but intimidating look on his face. _

_Garrus ignored what appeared to be one of Omega's few securiry guards. _

_"So what was your name? "_

_"Nyreen." _

_She wouldn't say her last name. He was sure he'd remember thier... intoxicated time together years ago in the millitary. Reach and Flexibility. Her favorite words from that point on. She better tell him to leave though. If he was still the renegade he was back in the day she didn't want him to something stupid._

_"Here's my number Garrus but your holding the line and -_

_The Batarian rudely interjected while Nyreen was speaking._

_"What the hell is this. __**Last warning, **__hurry the fuck up before i tear those feathers out of both of your heads." The Batarian secirity guard said seriously. Nyreen had a worried look on her face but Garrus wasn't fazed in slightest. He remembered what that old Krogan BattleMaster had told him at the Citadel. _

_"Try something else Batarian. Once you've fought a krogan nothing scares you anymore." Garrus said much to the discomfort of Nyreen and Anger of the Batarian. _

_"Ohh i got a tough bird man here don't I." the batarian said now staring down at Garrus, chest and nostrils flaring. _

_Nyreen knew where this was going so decided to brake it up before it began. _

_"Garrus was just on his way. Sorry Kronis. This won't happen again." She said trying to sound as sincere as possible. _

_Garrus felt like a jerk and decided to leave it. He shouldn't have been doing that. He could've just gotten her fired. He walked through the checkout doors and into Omega itself. Right before the doors closed heard that batarian say something along the lines of "Chicken Shit". _

_'No doubt another bird joke. I still don't know what a chicken is even though I've heared everything in the galaxy tastes like it.' End of Flashback-_

"Well at least i got her number." He said to himself contemplating his next move.

He decided he needed to get some housing somewhere affordable but not that dangerous. If any part of omega was 'safe'. As he was walking to an address of an Apartment complex north of Nos Astra he examined his new environment. Gang symbols sprayed everywhere, Vorchas looking at him with an almost predatory nature, and the stench of a whore house was everywhere.

"It could've been alot worse. As long as no one knows who I am or used to be i should be good."

ΠΠΠ Later 0n ΠΠΠ

Garrus had rented a fairly nice 1 bedroom apartment for a sum he found good. He knew he'd need work soon but was certain he could get one quick being a turian thats good with a gun. But before any of that He'd need rest. The first thing he did was take a well deserved rest. He should've closed his blinds though..

_***Target is in my sights.*hu**_ Said a mysterious figure in a blood red Recon hood.

It'd only been an hour since garrus had rented a cheap apartment and had gone to sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well after she went... M.I.A

Since he got that message while still at c-sec Garrus had either refused to believe commander shepards fate or was just hiding his own depression.

Garrus pushed back his dreamy depressing thoughts when his omnitool's alarm came on... or so he thought.

"Already?... Wait what? "

_The omnitool read :"incoming call from private frequency"._

_'Shepard's private frequency... Is she?! I can't take a chance. I have to answer it.'_

Unfortunately who garrus wants to speak to on the other end is a much heavier Turian accented voice.

"Listen Garrus, There's no time to explain. Your being watched and i need you to do exactly what im going to tell you."

"**Who the hell are you?!**"

"Keep your voice down. Do you want him to know you're awake? Stay clear of the window and slowly make your way out of shooting range!"

Garrus didn't quite get the memo on time. Before he knew it he had a dart in his unprotected neck. The bedroom began swimming almost like that time on palaven when he drunk a shot of krogan alchohol. All he could here was a faint voice calling his name from his omnitool before everything went back.

***Looks like he was being assisted. Moving target to Interrogation chamber zeta. Keep your eyes peeled. Our big payout is lost if anyone bust this turian out.* **said into his communicator.

**"Roger that Nova1" **rang back another mercenary.

_**Chapter 1 End.**_

Tell me how you like it so far. Review and ask questions. If i get 5 reviews another chapter is going up in the next two days for sure.

Note: later on i do plan on creating adult situations but i probably won't be writting explicit or long lemons simply bacause everyone wants to believe turians have human like genitals but we dont really know that. That being said its hard to write something you can't picture right.

There will also be alot of spicy hinted and easily identifiable love triangles in later chapters but it won't interfere in any action im planning.

Review, Follow, PEACE.


End file.
